


Frosted Cupcakes

by demonicdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean being a big baby, Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oneshot, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicdestiel/pseuds/demonicdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr; A Dean left unsupervised is a dangerous Dean indeed. Especially when there's cupcakes involved. And when he's not aware of his own actions... At least he has Cas to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> (Kind of spoilers for the fic!)  
> Original prompt from tequilacas:
> 
> "It would be really great *wink* to read about Cas walking into the bunker *wink wink* and there is naked Dean laying on the table *wwiiiiinnnkkkkk* with a cupcake covering his dingaling. *wink*"
> 
> Which of course made me laugh my ass of, and thus, this fic was written. Albeit to a... less sexy degree.

It had been about a month since Dean had given Cas a key to the bunker, and yet he still hadn't had the opportunity to use it. Even late at night, during hours that normal people would be sleeping at, one or both of the Winchesters would be there to answer the door – sometimes sleep deprived and droopy-eyed, sometimes with guns pointed at his head – and thus he would be let in without need of his extra key.

And of course, the one time that no one answers the door when he knocks would be... _That_ time...

Cas steps carefully inside the bunker, footsteps deliberately quiet so as not to wake the presumably sleeping Winchesters. And that's when he sees it.

Dean is lying completely naked on the table in the middle of the room, surrounded by pink frosted cupcakes.

With a nod, he acknowledges Cas' presence, and goes straight back to stuffing cupcakes into his mouth.

"Dean..." Cas starts hesitantly, "What are you doing?" He skirts the pile of boxes on the floor and tries to avert his eyes for obvious reasons.

Through his mouthful of cupcake, Cas can make out bits of what Dean says; something about Sam buying him a truckload of cupcakes for his birthday.

Dean sits up, pulling cupcakes onto his lap. Pink frosting is literally smeared across every inch of his body. "What I don't understand," Cas says, pulling up a chair, "is why you thought it was necessary to strip down and lie in this massive pile of baked goods."

Dean laughs, almost choking as he does so, and replies, "I dunno, I think there might have been something in these cupcakes, Cas. You should have some, here, take it--"

He holds out a rather squished looking cupcake, which Cas does not take. "Are you sure that Sam was the one to deliver these to you?" He does his best to ignore the cupcake that Dean is now waving in front of his face, especially considering where it was sitting only moments earlier.

"Nope." Dean says with a distant smirk. "But I mean, who else would get me a present like this; I don't have any friends left." When he blinks, his eyes close at different times. Cas wonders how many cupcakes he's eaten.

"Dean, your birthday was eight months ago."

"Well then I guess this is a late birthday present, mmm?" He chuckles to himself.

Cas stands up, grabs Dean under his armpits, and lifts him off the table like a child. With an indignant huff, Dean tries to stand up on his own, only to fail horribly, leaning on Cas for support and nearly bowling him over in the process. Cas' overcoat is covered in sickeningly pink frosting.

Dean allows himself to be lead to his room, dressed in his Men of Letters robe – with some resistance from Dean, not wanting to get it dirty – and practically dropped onto his bed. Cas follows shortly after, sitting at the foot of Dean's bed, glad to at least have him clothed.

He still hears Dean giggling into his pillow, much to his chagrin. He looks to his left, and is met with a pair of intense green eyes, a bit too close for Dean's _sober_ self to be okay with. "Hello, Cas." He says, breaking out into another peal of intoxicated laughter.

Cas takes his sleeve and begins wiping the frosting off of Dean's face. "Stop it, Dean, you need to sleep this off. You're embarrassing yourself."

"No I'm not," Dean slurs, "Mmm just a bit loosened up now."

Rolling his eyes, Cas pushes him back down onto his bed. "Dean, I'm going to call Sam--"

Like a child, Dean shakes his head, suddenly serious. "Don't call Sammy." His eyes are half lidded and he looks like he could fall asleep at any second.

Cas raises an eyebrow. "Why not?" He decides that it's better to play along than go against Dean right now.

"Because I told him to leave, and he'll be pissed if he finds out about this." For a moment, Cas wonders if Dean is only pretending that the cupcakes were spiked. "You know," He leans in closer, Cas finally understanding why Dean always warned him about personal space. "I thought you'd like to share those cupcakes with me."

Cas stares, speechless at Dean, who is creeping ever so slightly closer. "D-Dean I-I-I..." He raises his hands, as if to say that he surrenders, and Dean laughs again.

"Caaas, you know, I might need you to stay here with me... Just until Sammy comes back, and you two figure out what's wrong with me...?" Dean pouts, falling back onto his pillow again.

Cas sighs and reaches up to turn off the lamp above Dean's bed. "You are a grown man. A grown man who has saved the world from impending doom on multiple occasions."

"Yeah well, that means I'm entitled to this." He says, reaching over and pulling Cas down onto the bed beside him. "Now sleep, angel." He growls, but Cas can see the grin plastered on his face, even in the darkness.

"This whole thing was an act, wasn't it?" Cas grumbled from his place on Dean's chest.

Dean chuckled, the sound soothing to Castiel's ears. "What do you take me for? Of course it was." He tightened his grip on Cas, and added, "but the cupcakes were Sam's idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a pretty good actor when he wants to be. ;p


End file.
